


Dean On Ice!

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Secret Santa 2016, Gen, Ice Skating, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Dean is fabulous on the ice - Cas not so much!My fill for the 2016 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, there was a bit of inspiration taken from Yuuri!!! On Ice for both the title and my choosiing the prompt for Castiel like a bambi on ice. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
